


Flower Perfume

by meiqis



Series: Flower Garden [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, soulmates au of flowers blooming beneath skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: In a world where deep and strong bonds make flowers bloom beneath skin with words of confessions, fashion magazine editor Wang Ziyi and photographer Lin Yanjun share a flower of their own while Zhu Zhengting is a model with the highest count of different flowers to be possibly worn.





	Flower Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist/status/1017053806973128705) and [this continuation](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist/status/1018056970455142400)

“Bro,” Ziyi said teasingly as he came up to the older from behind, arms immediately wrapping around that waist while looking into the pan with two perfectly barbecued steaks and vegetables arranged around, wonderful scent that only seemed to be more intense with his growling stomach, the one that was hit by a sharp elbow right after.  
“I thought I moved out of the bro-zone years ago,” Yanjun grumbled into thin air, pushing an elbow some more into his finely toned abs until he was forced to let go of his boyfriend, sweaty arms undone from a smaller frame that made it all the more obvious just where he had come from, showing the softest of smiles that always made his boyfriend look at ease and calmed down, reaching its peak when he pressed his lips to a plush pair, a little peck that soon turned into gentle movements and hands reaching up to try to bridge their height difference a bit more easily, a height difference that was to his advantage but didn’t forbid any mean words, “You’re sweaty… and hungry…”  
“And I love you,” he said into the kiss with a smile, eyes glinting with satisfaction as he saw white and red chrysanthemums bloom beneath rolled up sleeves, covering golden upper arms as they seemed to move with an invisible breeze, a breeze that couldn’t even exist when these little things were supposed to be just some kind of tattoo, unique and unexplainable, blooming with confessions of love and endearment with a bond strong enough, a bond on the level of soulmateship, but just before he could receive another of those playful hits for having made the flowers grow in size once again, he dodged and escaped to the bathroom instead.  
Because he already knew the deal, while he loved seeing those flowers bloom in their meaning of love, fidelity and loyalty, Yanjun didn’t like it too much when they spread in size, rather wanted to see them grow over each other because he said it was more beautiful then, seeing them piled up on each other and revealing those beneath with one of those impossible breezes, and he himself, in his twisted jealousy, he didn’t enjoy the thought of just anyone being able to see the beauty of petals he had caused to grow.  
The shower passed quick but he wished he could have been even quicker, hungry as he was and with the desire to be closer to his boyfriend again, it was too tiring to schedule their work at times and then not even living together could be of help, when he needed to work overtime and Yanjun had to leave too early for photoshoots at unholy times and no matter how much he loved the fashion industry they were part of, it sometimes was just too fast paced.  
He had hardly put on his clothes when he left the bathroom, walking through the wide spaces that was their home, decorated with pictures, prints of the shoots he enjoyed seeing most, they both liked to look at most, making their so simplistic interior come to life, until he reached their kitchen and dining area and found his love looking into the folder he himself had placed there just a while before upon his arrival, plans for the next spreads in the magazine with shooting spots and outfit recommendations and model suggestions.  
“Food first, then I’ll explain it to you. Since it’ll be your workload again.” A little smile and a few pecks to a golden neck as he looked over his love’s shoulder, grabbing his folder from the older as he went to his seat instead, filling their glasses already while watching how the other went to get the food previously prepared with own hands and set on the table instead, flipping through the pages until he found what he wanted. “What do you think of him?”  
For a moment he seemed focused on the food only and Yanjun on the picture of a beautiful model, sitting in the middle of a simple set, merely white cubes serving as chairs to the man who was the very center of attention, dressed in equally as simple white clothing that was illuminated by colored lights and contrasting the many different flowers blooming on his skin. “Zhu Zhengting? I’ve been curious about him for a while.” The questioning gaze seemed to be ignored for all the while Yanjun took to taste his food first, needing to deem whether or not he was satisfied with it just yet before he went on, “He’s already attracted attention when I was still in university, beautiful face and natural charisma and all that. But when his flowers were discovered, it really sparked some interest. No one had ever carried so many different flowers before.”  
“Did they ever reveal how many flowers he carries?” Looking at this picture alone, he could spot only two, could spot the daisies scattered around his wrists that were a sign of gratitude, alstroemerias that bloomed around his collarbones, looking small and delicate when originally they weren’t, beautiful adornments on light and even skin, perfectly fitting in.  
He nearly missed out on Yanjun shaking his head in denial, looking too focused on their meal currently which he suspected was fault of that foodie best friend and the various visits to his restaurant, so he didn’t question again about the details of that model, he could still look them up later but for now it was enough to know there was interest about getting that flowery fairy booked.

To Yanjun it was truly fascinating, the way this Zhu Zhengting was able to pull off so many different styles in one day alone, from the dramatic and dark look the stylists presented him over to the elegant and clean ones, last a very playful and somewhat feminine outfit, lots of accessories and flowery prints, he wasn't sure which was more impressive, the way they had adjusted the model's makeup in such quick and efficient time which was also something he'd never be able to get used to, or the fact how well the stylist of the magazine and the personal stylist of the model worked together to make use of his flowers as if they were just another part of his accessories without ever letting them break the key piece of every outfit.  
The model, as far as he had observed, dealt with all that silently and handled it with the slightest smile ever, all controlled and merely holding back emotions by hiding them behind fierce walls, and maybe it was a must as he figured when he accompanied his assistant outside for a smoke in one of the styling breaks, listening to several voices at once.  
Voices talking about these flowers, the amount they had already seen today only, just how many people the beautiful man must have been with already to wear so many flowers but it was just once glance Yanjun needed to remind himself their opinions were useless, none of them carried any of the floral signs of love, probably wouldn't know enough of them, that some flowers were born from deep enough friendship, the ones that had given birth to the daisies and alstroemerias as he suspected, that a love that faded away made flowers lose color and life, turned them into the imitation of a tattoo as those adorning his hips.  
“I'll go back and look it through again,” he suddenly said to his assistant, interrupting her words he hadn't even paid attention to but she probably was already used to his getting distracted by small things, neither of them did mind much as long as they were able to work together well and enjoy their drinks after, so he just apologized by patting her head for a moment, laughing as she slapped his hand away with childish protest with a friendship that was resembling that of siblings after this long time.  
“Don't lose focus again,” she reprimanded him just before he was through the door and back in the studio, heading for his work table to look at the photos taken, considering whether or not he should send pictures to Ziyi just yet, give his boyfriend a preview of what was to appear in the magazine, when he heard a little whine from one of the rooms, one specific room actually.  
His eyes immediately darted into that direction, looking for the model he could only hear but not see, whining about his skin breaking out if she takes off and puts on his makeup all over again and his stylist pointing out how he'd just drown in face masks at home either way, that he shouldn't complain anymore, and listening to their friendly bickering, that little sulky voice and her bright laughter, it did something to his heart he couldn't explain entirely, it was like a toned down version of what he had first felt when hearing Ziyi's laughter, a sound that was rare but warmed his heart, made his body tingly in excitement and it made him miss his boyfriend all of a sudden.  
He must have spaced out all on his own again, something his love always accused him of when taking a shower, when standing beneath the stream of water and thinking about this and that, about work and lighting or about Ziyi and his beautiful eyes, those hands that felt so comfortable when locking around his waist, when a bigger body pressed against his but also became so small in bed while cuddling, with that back pressed against his chest because no matter how fierce he might be looking at times, Yanjun knew better than anyone that his soulmate was actually just a big softie who wanted to adopt every puppy in the shelter and who loved cheesy movies as much as cuddling in bed.  
All of it, his thoughts of that big polar bear waiting for him at home, of dinner and sitting on the couch together watching movies, of their first date in that so stuck up restaurant in university days, it faded away when suddenly he was met with brown eyes looking at him from meters away, pouty painted lips with corners tensing at his sight, and suddenly all he could think about was that pretty man right there, affecting him from so far away, and his heart seemed to break apart as he watched walls being built up all over again and a gaze hardening. 

“You’re checking comments again,” a voice said through the speaker of his phone, bright and chirpy and with laughter filling the background that made Zhengting wonder just again why Justin would go out of his way to call him at such time, when the kid was on holidays with his mother god knew where, when he should be enjoying the beach and food and those parties he was allowed to attend as minor instead of worrying about him over the phone and trying to read his mind all over again.  
“Am not,” he protested but truth was, he was doing just that, looking through all kinds of social media and reading their comments, the amount of admiration towards his flowers was hardly enough to outweigh the negative comments in his heart, calling him a whore or worse for the many different kind of flowers, and it always made his heart ache, being called names when the truth was so entirely different, when most of the flowers he carried on him currently weren’t born from romance and desire, they were glowing during these times he was talking with the kid that had been living next door while growing up, babysitted by him, by his dance team, by his friends, he had found out they bloomed way easier ever since the day the first ones had bloomed around his hips.  
Flowers that were now devoid of all color, dead in their very own way, petals hiding what he called their hearts, leaves that had once been green covering even more, as if the flowers had wanted to hide, feeling guilty, sad, a mirror of emotions and he would feel bad if there still weren’t a handful who looked beautiful even without their magic, had only lost in size a bit, until they had become unmoving pictures and black lines.  
“Zhengting,” the teenager suddenly called more serious after some moments of silence, startling him out of his numbness in which he had only looked at the screen and written words without even reading them, now letting out a low hum to signal he was still listening to what the younger said, “Do you still remember what my mom said when the lilies started blooming around my leg? She said I should feel thankful because although we all have the ability to grow them, not all of us will be able to find someone who makes them bloom. Even though she loves dad, neither of them ever had been able to grow them but you have a lot of them. You were lucky enough meeting Wenjun and falling for him deep enough to have your flowers bloom together and after you started dating, you managed to bring them out on my leg, on that idiot’s arm, on Zeren’s neck, … You were able to create a bond between all of us that is deeper than any materialistic piece of trash ever could show.”  
The words seemed to linger in the silence for a while, serenity in which he had to let those words settle in his mind first, thinking of an ability some called a miracle and others a curse, an ability not everyone could make use of because, just as his kid had said, while everyone was able to grow flowers theoretically, not everyone was able to find someone so perfectly matching them, to form a bond so strong and running so deep, to actually make beautiful petals bloom, so in the end, not even half of the world’s population was able to grow even just one flower on their skin, those who were able to nourish two were less than a hundred and all called either good or bad names, and then there was him, the only public figure staring more than three already, even when one of them had already lost life.  
“Sometimes I hate you…” He sighed without any spite, he only felt exhausted and ready to sleep and unwilling to look at any more of those comments, rather pulling off his sheet mask instead to throw it into the trashcan some feet away.  
“You only say that ‘cause you know I’m right!” Justin called out triumphantly and Zhengting could already see him pumping his fist up into the air, childish joy and too much energy and all too excited to ever not tire about everyone out. “But mom’s calling me now so I gotta go, surfing lessons and stuff. You should really stop reading those comments when all those are just assholes. Bye now!”  
Before he was even able to reprimand the kid of his choice of words, the beeping sound of the call having ended was already echoing throughout the room, making it seem too big and too empty all of a sudden as he put his phone away, curling into his blankets instead, a little whistle calling for his puppy to join him so at least he wouldn’t need to be alone entirely.

“He’s really good,” Ziyi said as he looked at the cover of the magazine lying in front of him on the table, Yanjun’s voice in his ear thanks to the hands-free equipment, although he had carried it around with him, he already knew all the pictures that were inside not only for having chosen them himself but also for having seen each and every shot at home when the older had sorted them in his office, too curious about this model making headlines since years but especially during the peak times the beauty had been travelling around the world too much for him to be able to get his hands on booking opportunities.  
“I told you I’ve been curious about him for a while,” his boyfriend said into the phone, sounding tired and yawning right the moment after, probably suffering a jetlag from having to travel overseas for yet another shooting and starting early in the morning already, he could basically see it, the photographer being so perfectly styled even in the wee hours with a giant cup of coffee in his hands and making his way over to the location, looking more like the model than the one taking the pictures for sure. “He’s got some outstanding talent for real. But I admire him for being able to hold back so much despite all the things people say, he just smiled at them.”  
That much he had already been able to figure out, as much as Zhu Zhengting seemed to be favored by the fashion industry for his individuality as much he seemed to be scorned by some people for the amount of flowers but he was sure that he and his love shared one opinion on that, screw that, he already knew, because most people didn’t even bother finding out more about each flower and its meaning until those were blooming on their own skin and sometimes those who carried them didn’t even need to look them up, up to this day he wasn’t sure how the flowers on both his and Yanjun’s skin were called, spreading over their left shoulders like armor, covering their arms and chests and backs, mostly covered by their clothes about any other day, but even without having a name to recall he knew what those meant.  
“You like him,” he stated without any worries, there was no need to worry when his flowers were still blooming right, not one wilted or turning away, each of them looking beautiful even when there weren’t too many just yet, something that might be faulted to both of them feeling like words weren’t needed so often to express what they felt as long as they could see it on the other, could see it in gentle smiles and little touches, in the way they looked out for each other and took care of the other after an overly exhausting day, it was all there and words only an overrated act. “But is it because of work or interest?”  
A reply wasn’t coming immediately, not only because his boyfriend was thinking about those works but also because he heard a female voice interrupting it, meaning the older had probably just arrived at the location and would need to get ready to work soon enough, meaning their talk was cut short once again and it made him miss the company already, not to mention he would hate laying in that big bed without someone to cuddle up to because that was how he felt every time.  
“You know, his laughter sounds really beautiful,” Yanjun finally said after the other talk had died down, inhaling to say words the magazine editor already could predict, because it was the kind of breathing in that would lead to a sigh and words of farewell and the promise to talk later again, but before such words could leave plush lips, Ziyi already interrupted him, “Introduce him to me after your next project then. You should concentrate on work now to be able to impress me again.”  
Laughter was all he received in response to those words and seconds later the line was cut, making him miss his boyfriend all the more, not like he needed to, though, with a picture arriving right after and the demand to go on holidays to that place, not missing out to declare the coffee was really good there too.

Ziyi had proven to be right as he always was, although it wasn’t for the magazine this time around but promotional pictures for a new collection of a luxury brand, with the nicknamed flower fairy settled on a bed in clothes that seemed to reveal more than they hid, perfectly showing off the amounts of jewelry that were the focus of this round of shooting, grand and heavy and sparkling in the light which he wasn’t yet sure was useful or disturbing, it’d only prove its use during editing later on.  
Pink and lavender alstroemeria adorning collarbones and parts of pale shoulders beneath sheer fabric were calling for attention when they started moving, proof of how the other party of that bond was thinking of the model who must also be feeling it because his eyes turned softer immediately, and his shutter clicked immediately to catch that very moment, fingers heavy with rings reaching up to touch either necklaces or flowers, he wasn’t too sure, regardless of that it looked good and authentic, possibly one of the best poses of the day.  
“Is there one more?” Yanjun turned to the stylist in charge while lowering his camera, signaling the man on the bed to relax for a moment and sneaking in a little smile, yet he was only receiving a distracted and somewhat closed off expression, probably thinking of his other half, the person who had caused the lilies to move with their affection because it was what he would do, if Ziyi thought of him strong enough to make his flowers react despite sometimes enormous distances, he would always think of his love in return too.  
With the stylist’s answer of one more needing to be done, he sent her off along with the model, everything fitting perfectly into routine, adjusting the lights to the outside, getting test shots for the next pose, already searching for his favorites amongst those that had been taken up till now until Zhengting was on the sheets again, looking perfectly disheveled and covered in rose gold and diamonds, or rather what he suspected to be their cheaper imitation, and it just went on, taking more pictures, passing more time, until he felt satisfied enough to call it a day and with enough variation of pictures to choose from.  
Calling it off seemed to be easier than getting started, distracted by his own curiosity that Ziyi had more often enough described as that of a beagle up to the point his assistant called him off, told him to go drink something instead of messing up while trying to take down all their equipment, and he couldn’t help but feel appreciative towards her once again for knowing him so well after working together for such long time.  
He wasn’t even surprised to find himself ending up in a chair next to the model, looking at him despite basically being able to feel the mood getting heavier and he couldn’t blame the beauty, his expression was probably serious up to the point it might be misunderstood as intimidating or upset, but before the younger could snap at him, he suddenly asked, “Did you call them already?”  
Silently he celebrated his own little victory, luring out some more of an expression from the man who was yet a stranger to him who seemed to have expected a lot but not this particular question, obviously needing to collect his thoughts first or trying to make sense of that inquiry that seemed to be without context entirely. “Call who?”  
“The person who thought of you,” Yanjun answered with ease, crossing his arms to be able to rest them on the table, watching how fingers now empty of all jewelry reached up once again to touch his bare neck, looking more elegant without so many pieces of metal and flowers not covered anymore safe the sheer fabric of his palish pink blouse. “They moved earlier so you should be giving them a reply soon.”  
An understanding sound left colored lips now before he shook his head in denial, bits of ice melting from his eyes, looking less stern and distant, “I’m not sure who it was and if I actually give them a reaction, they’ll only get cocky with me. Brats don’t know how to behave and-” Words stopped and were replaced by a startled expression, probably because that was the most he had talked to about his flowers with a stranger, because it would be the expression he’d be showing too after admitting so much to someone who was basically a stranger.  
“It’s unusual,” he said without realization, getting more and more comfortable by even resting his chin on his arms while looking at the model who didn’t seem to be anywhere close to as relaxed as Yanjun was, “To share one flower with several people at once. You really are as unique as you are beautiful.” From surprise to sheepishness, he watched it slowly take place, a gesture of embarrassment with a hand rubbing along a pale neck, and he still continued, “Are you able to tell who of them it is who thinks of you?”  
Some delay, then Zhengting nodded with a bit of hesitation, palming his collarbones, soothing his flowers who only seemed to be moving more beneath his skin, looking too beautiful to appear real, looking painted rather than real. “Sometimes… If you know that much, you must have some too. Show me.”  
You like him, he suddenly remembered Ziyi saying, and he wasn’t sure how he should feel about his own boyfriend knowing him so well, whether he was supposed to be impressed or creeped out by that ability but maybe also just relieved, he had already before experienced how scary the younger was when jealous until he had explained to him that as long as those flowers on their shoulders were blooming so beautifully, there was nothing to worry about ever, and there also was nothing to worry about as he now opened one more button on his shirt to pull the collar aside next, reveal some bits of the red and white flowers blooming there.  
“True love,” the model muttered, fingers reaching forth only to be stopping right the next moment for maybe remembering better than just touching people he didn’t know aside from a basic introduction and having worked together two times. “Tell me about it.”  
And from there it started, the same kind of magic Ziyi had been able to work on him after their first meeting, asking questions with that gentle voice and he had been unable to refuse answering them, had replied to each of them with the same honesty in which he talked to the beauty now, talking about his boyfriend and their flower, how they had met in college, he had just started working and the other had entered an internship at the company owned by the family company during the college’s summer break.  
He kept talking about how he had first seen the flowers appear at their first date back then, when he had reached to pat the student’s shoulder after a long day at work, his fingers against bare pale skin making buds appear, mirrored on his own body and he hadn’t needed to look to feel it, it was a story that seemed to make Zhengting ease into the conversation finally, because it was something he must have been able to relate to as based on the sight of stilled flowers on his hips.  
Eventually, his words were stopped when feeling a hand on his shoulder, from his assistant telling him she was ready packing up and loading the car and that she would head to the studio now to drop it off but he better treat her some dinner next time, and it was exactly that mention of dinner that reminded him of a promise he had given some weeks ago.  
“Zhengting,” he started, looking at the taller who had gotten up to exchange clothes that weren’t his with the ones he had worn when arriving, revealing all the flowers he carried on his skin without worries as he turned around not even half-dressed, a gesture that showed how he was an entirely different man if only he was not faced with judging gazes and harsh words. “Do you want to come along for dinner?”

That dinner, as he later found out, had drawn enough attraction for a very upset Justin to sit on his couch a few days later, obviously sulking while watching TV because he didn’t jump up and come running over to talk about this and that and show off his school achievements, didn’t even regard him with a greeting until he had settled on the couch too and said, “Pizza?”  
From there on it seemed to go easier, with the kid stealing his phone to look up their usual pizza place and order a whole bunch of dishes including pizza and only when the last click had been done and a way too big order sent off he started talking, “The two guys you went out with, everyone says it must have been about a new project because of their professions. But the truth is it was a date, right?”  
“I hate you,” Zhengting said the same way he usually did, with a tone of having given up and sometimes he really hated how smart this kid actually was, or rather how well that kid knew him to be able to realize the situation by looking at a few pictures posted on the net only.  
“Which one is it? The one who invited you and the one you like?” Justin asked without hiding his curiosity now, sitting up straight with a pillow on his lap hugged close, and for once his eyes seemed to convey his actual age rather than trying to look older than he was along with words that seemed to intend the same, “Or maybe both?”  
When there wasn’t an immediate reply, innocent eyes widened into surprise and a sudden realization, all of a sudden scrambling off for his phone to look for the pictures and articles all over again and the older couldn’t even react because holding off the high school student was about as useful as trying to fight a bull, both were stubborn and eager to get with their head through the wall either way. “Oh, no! No! Just because they both are their type, you can’t possibly do that!”  
“I’m not doing anything,” he protested with a pout, slapping the younger gently but also pressing deeper into the cushions of his overly soft couch as if that would help him hide from big eyes staring him down but if he had to be entirely honest, he wouldn’t be able to hide the fact that there was also some truth in those words and he knew it was dumb, being suddenly interested in two men at once, especially two men who were already in an established relationship for quite some time if those flowers were something to go by, flowers he had seen more of in the taxi on the way to the restaurant when Yanjun had revealed more of his shoulder, a perfect mixture of white and red and gold with some green splotches in between from leaves that wouldn’t ever show up until something went actually wrong.  
“You don’t have any new flowers just yet, do you?” Less than a second later, he felt his blouse pulled out of his pants tightened by a belt and his upper body revealed, with eyes scanning for any new flowers that would decorate his skin when there weren’t none in first place, apparently a fact that was also enough to satisfy Justin who dropped onto his knees, with his hands folded and looking up to the ceiling in overdone drama, “Oh, thank you, God! You didn’t have this idiot falling in love on first sight again!”  
“Shut up!” A pillow hit the back of the younger who only acted more dramatically in return to it, falling down onto the couch and ready for a new joke when suddenly the phone rang, interrupting the silence, but it wasn’t just any phone but the red one used by Zhengting for private matters and before he could even reach for it, it was already in soft baby hands who accepted the call with visible excitement, agreeing to what was said by whoever had called until it was all over again and blue-black hair fluttered with a thin body spinning around. “You! Shower! Now! You’re invited for dinner by your two loverboys!”  
“Justin!” The model called out in protest, those two for sure weren’t his loverboys but he wasn’t even able to protest to that as he was already pulled up with force and pushed towards his bathroom, merely able to ask about pizza and dinner together before the door was slammed shut, and he hadn’t even received a reply.

“He likes you,” Ziyi confessed towards the slightly older while filling all the glasses on the table with shining red again, the last droplets running into his own before he put the now empty bottle aside and sat down again, nodding towards Yanjun busy preparing dessert in the kitchen when faced with a confused gaze. “I think he did so ever since he first heard you laughing when taking the pictures for me. He also fell for me when he first heard me laugh without worries.”  
Brown eyes were focused on tonight’s cook only for so much longer before slightly trembling hands reached for the wine again, taking a drag that lasted a bit too long to show ease with the words just said. “Then what about you? Your boyfriend likes me and you’re just telling me that without feelings of jealousy?”  
If it were anyone else, he was quite sure he would have been jealous, that much he had already proven once but there were some traits about the model that made it impossible for him to get jealous now, especially since he also knew his boyfriend, his boyfriend who always asked him about inviting Zhengting or not, his boyfriend who seemed to be more alive ever since the model spent more time with them, who spoke words of love with such honesty they couldn’t be a lie and the way Zhengting always asked out the two of them at once as if to forbid any envy to be born, the way their flowers seemed to look brighter ever since they had spent more time with the flower fairy.  
“Because he also likes you,” Yanjun interrupted them while placing the sweet course in front of the flowered prince, showing off his little smile that made it impossible for Ziyi to feel upset with him for spurting out such words but he assumed it was only fair, he had also exposed his boyfriend’s thoughts and feelings and he was further soothed when feeling the quick peck against his lips when receiving his serving, quick to notice how only two of the plates were decorated with chocolate sauce while another carried red stripes that should have some sort of berrylike origin.  
“You don’t need to feel pressured now,” the editor was quick to say, noticing how that handsome face seemed to be startled by their words, displaying some sort of shock with his eyes wide and hiding more of sparkly and glittery eyeshadow that seemed to intentionally go well with the lilac and pink flowers on his collarbones, soft colors looking vibrant on pale skin. “I just don’t like the idea of keeping that from you and-”  
He stopped when he felt a hand covering his neck, soothingly rubbing against his skin and recently shaved hair to ease his nervousness that only seemed to come up in such times, when he admitted to romantic feelings and interest instead of still keeping it hidden, the entire opposite of his boyfriend who seemed to be flirty even when he was sitting across his crush and years ago he had been the one to be picked on but now there were two victims to tease and the oldest only seemed to enjoy it more and more.  
“Eat up first,” Yanjun advised with a bit of a soothing tone, behind that flirty and tough shell he was still quite the worrier, always taking care with little gestures like this and it was those times Ziyi felt they were somewhat similar, only that he liked to act calm when he was quite a softie, as his love liked to say, inside, a Buddha with a heart soft and wobbly like pudding. “Both of you. I didn’t prepare this for half an hour for you to ignore my efforts.”  
He could only smile at those words and the next minutes seemed to be filled with compliments towards Yanjun’s cooking only, praising him for the way he had prepared the fish and his soup and how perfect his ice and cake had turned out until plates were empty and he signed the two older ones to just stay seated while he grabbed the tableware to put it into the kitchen and dishwasher, doing some fast cleaning up there when he heard a soft voice call out to him, turning his head towards the model who asked, “Our glasses are empty and Yanjun said you know better about wine…”  
“You want the same one again?” He asked gently while closing the machine and starting it, watching how Zhengting nodded his head slowly before signing to follow, around the corner and to the wine shelf neatly arranged there, leaning down as he looked for the right label, maybe he should have paid more attention when he had grabbed that bottle before.  
“Your back will hurt if you don’t-” If his shirt had slipped up by his leaning down, he hadn’t noticed until warm fingers pressed against his skin, pointing against one of his spine bones that tingled with the touch, the kind of tingling sensation, warm and soothing and always an experience, that he knew a bit too well already and it seemed the older too, by the way he stopped his words, fingers halted against his skin without being able to part and only intensifying what was taking place right there.  
As he turned his head to look up finally, away from wine labels he wasn’t able to read right there anyways, he could see the fascinated but startled expression on a beautiful face, and words rolled of his tongue without even taking note, “I think I’ve fallen for you.”  
Words, powerful and mighty, they were always all that were needed in such moment, when a new bond could be created, a bond born from a new touch or old, it was dependant on the person but he already knew from experience, knew because Yanjun had done the same to him, he knew that words were his indicator and was proven right once again, by the way that face usually seen on magazines flushed with his words, the little tremble that seemed to be shaking up that slender frame.  
There was no time to reply for the flower fairy that had just grown new buds on his spine when suddenly a warm hand pressed against a pale chest revealed by a blouse cut too low and Ziyi saw the affectionate tenderness in Yanjun’s eyes that contrasted his words, said so calmly despite their silence, “I’ve fallen for you,” and with words not even finished, little flower buds seemed to be spreading from the touch, merely a handful that trailed outwards and crept towards his heart while cheeks got more red.  
“That… That’s…” Growing one flower was a gift, two might be considered a miracle that both Yanjun and he had now been able to experience, but the most fascination he felt towards Zhengting right now, becoming more and more unique and maybe worthy to be called a wonder for being able to grow buds in two different places within a minute alone, creating a bond that could no more be undone, a bond that became part of one as did their beating heart, alive like the blood in their veins, vivid like their minds, and looking more beautiful on this fairy than they could on anyone else.  
He could easily spot how Zhengting leaned against the photographer, looking a bit restless and not sure what to do now, feelings he had been forbidden to say before were now unveiled without his intention, with flowers only able to appear on feelings so strong and so mutual and he couldn’t even tell how it had happened but the next thing he knew he had his lips pressed against the older’s, gentle, soft, and he felt that little sigh released into the kiss, felt fingers cling onto the hem of his shirt like a little kid seeking comfort from their mom, felt shallow breath turn into little gasps and he didn’t need to ask to know why, because he could feel a mirage of kisses placed along a pale neck against his own.

It was a moment so cozy and comfortable it was impossible to wish for anything else, the way Ziyi was leaning against his size as if he weren’t actually such a giant was something he was already used to, the dark-haired was so utterly affectionate if just the were in private, but to have Zhengting misuse his lap as a pillow was something that was new and yet not at all, an act so natural it could never feel wrong although they were still in a stage of getting comfortable around each other and easing into their new situation.  
Considering how Zhengting hadn’t even officially moved in with them just yet was also a bit of a blocker, they needed to arrange their time more carefully and with just a few weeks into this new development of their relationship and all of them being busy with schedules, they hadn’t been able to spend too much time with the three of them together yet, making this maybe the first time the model had agreed to spending the night at theirs.  
But he couldn’t help himself, wanting to explore a body that was still rather new to him and curious about flowers when he had only seen their match and he already knew from before, maybe they had started growing from the same place and were the same kind, they always were, but they developed in different ways, Ziyi’s had always been a bit slow to develop, needing effort and time and even the chrysanthemums were less developed than his own, and now that he had the chance to, he definitely wasn’t able to resist, sliding his fingers to the hem of his tee that looked absurdly tall on Zhengting’s frame to push it up slowly, following the line of his spine until he had the bouquet of red and orange flowers revealed, interlaced by white that was more dominant on the youngest’s skin.  
It was another thing he had learned, that the flowers might be the same but just as they varied in size and number, their share of colors also varied, Ziyi had always been someone whose white flowers had been uncountable but they had slowly been rivaled by red ones, after years of effort and time together, so it hadn’t surprised him to still see them outweigh orange and red on a toned back but in the model’s gaze, red and orange seemed to be more dominant, petals moving with his touch as he caressed skin, looking as if he were touching real flowers when those were merely like tattoos come to life by magic alone, magic only their third member was able to show with all the flowers that seemed to bloom one by one.  
“Show me the others,” he demanded from the younger on his lap who was already squirming with such simple touch, with lips that pushed into a pout as he tore his eyes away from the TV screen to instead sit up, taking off the shirt he had put on not even an hour ago after his shower, and this time it was Ziyi to reach out first, slender fingers brushing over lavender and blue roses blooming on a chest, grazing the upper end of abs but keeping their distance from alstroemeria, as if they were still shy, still not daring to touch the marks of friends he didn’t know.  
“You know mine now,” the model muttered while lowering his hips on his heels, looking relaxed and a bit drowsy from the lightest cuddles and with hair disheveled from countless caresses and playing with strands. “And you know each other’s but I didn’t get to see yours yet…”  
As if words hadn’t been enough to convince them of what to do next, smooth lips were pushed into a pout that could only be considered adorable with an impression as innocent and soft as right there and then, and Ziyi was first to react, getting up and holding out his hand and Zhengting seemed all too eager to take it and follow him to the bedroom, leaving him alone on the couch to clean up.  
Not like there had been much to do in first place, merely to clean up the ice cream eaten by the flowered fairy before and turning off the TV, yet it seemed like he had missed out a bit when reaching the bedroom, leaning against the frame and watching the younger ones in bed, both only dressed in sweats by now, one on his stomach and the other straddling his lap, he could see the flowers he had touched just minutes before bloom slowly and spreading along the slender of that already slim back, mirroring what probably happened the youngest’s skin as encouraged by gentle touches and little massages.  
“He’s already asleep,” Yanjun finally said, gently and quietly, didn’t even need to see to know the editor had eased into a wonderland of dreams, strained from a long day and soothed by those hands on his back, but no matter how silent his words, they had clearly been heard since now expectant eyes turned towards him, slid down to his chest still covered by clothes and it didn’t take much of an IQ to understand what it meant.  
He didn’t hesitate in unbuttoning his shirt before taking it off, losing his pants on the way until all of his clothes save his underwear were discarded, stopping next to the bed and there was no need for words between them to have Zhengting get up and away from their youngest to be covered by blankets, still held up for the model to enter next who did without protest, eyes locked on the flowers on his chest that were touched the moment they were all in bed.  
“I want the blue to disappear,” the younger admitted silently, his hand spread flat above lavender and bluey petals, a royally rich color that talked of love that could never be reached, a softer color talking about love at first sight, and he knew what the model meant, because they were already together now, a thought that seemed to be further supported by Ziyi turning onto his side, wrapping his arm around the slender body next to his, “Let it be replaced by red…”  
“If you ignore the meaning, I think the blue looks better on us,” Yanjun whispered in return, pressing a kiss against soft lips, smiling softly before he reached to turn off the lights, veiling the room in darkness for them to sleep.

An overjoyed squeal left Zhengting’s lips, rushing into the walk-in closet he had spotted a moment ago, spacious and big and despite his own amount of clothes at home he already knew it would be enough for the three of them, perfectly aligned shelves and bars and drawers and with endless energy he rushed into the bathroom where he knew Yanjun would be to check the interior there, wrapping his arms around a strong waist, pressing his lips against a golden neck, muttering how he loved it already before he dashed off against, heard the laughter resounding from tiles as he hurried out onto the terrace to jump onto Ziyi’s back, yet admiring the view and talking to the estate agent and not seeming the least faced by the weight making him stumble slightly but soon supported with ease.  
“I want it,” he whispered, pressing kisses onto flesh above the collar of a neat suit, ignoring the offended expression of the realtor who had to watch it all but it was all forgotten the moment the youngest asked for the contract of purchase to be sent to his office and suddenly the man couldn’t be out fast enough, probably overjoyed to have sold such a grand and luxurious apartment and now it didn’t matter that it was sent to three men living together.  
“What convinced you?” Hands gently patting his thighs were enough of a signal to make him move down again, landing on his feet with ease while Ziyi turned around, his arms immediately wrapping around broad shoulders, a few soft and chaste kisses forbidding him to reply until he was more distracted by that tie, hooking his fingers to it to loosen it up a bit.  
“I’m really weak to my boyfriend looking all proper in his suit and swinging his credit card like this, did you-” His words broke off when he felt another set of lips attach itself to his neck, teeth digging into his skin and mouth sucking on his flesh until it was just about to hurt, a lovebite that would have been just that but turned into little flowers on his skin, it was enough to make him moan softly while leaning back into Yanjun’s arms, tugging on that tie still to pull the youngest along and engage in another kiss, one that was more heated this time around, greedy and sensual and sloppy in just the right ways until the intense scent of roses filled his nose, the scent of arousal and desire and he was so utterly weak.  
“Walk-in closet convinced him,” the oldest pointed out still, breaking the mood for all of a moment as Ziyi just sighed in dismay, but it didn’t block that scent from filling his nose, only got stronger as the two pressed more against his frame, joint attack against his neck and shoulders to cover it in orange and red, making him whimper and whine.  
“You two are… I have a shoot tomorrow… I’ll get scolded,” he muttered breathlessly, feeling hands slide beneath his clothes and reaching for his own, it was one of the moments he scorned to have to face two men at once, especially when they seemed to team up to tease him more, sending his mind spinning into circles and sending him off into a crazy.  
“Doesn’t matter,” Ziyi started, muttering against his neck with lips moving up, until they were pressed against his again and the sentences continued into a mess of how it was for his magazine, how it would still look good, how it fit summer, a mess of words muttered into a kiss that was about the same kind of chaos.  
Another set of lips traveled up to his ears, tugging on his lobe, biting the shell, sucking the skin right behind to have another flower bloom right there, before words were breathed against his sensitive skin, “You know you’re supposed to only follow orders of your photographer tomorrow and how could I complain about my own marks. Forget about it now, we need to inaugurate our new home first.”  
“We… didn’t even-” Further protests were shut down as lips pressed against his again, and whispers of love filled with ears until his skin tingled with orange and lavender roses blooming on his chest while asters and carnations moved up his leg, twining up his skin, making him lose focus on the thought he initially had, about a home they hadn’t even bought but that would be theirs and theirs alone when all that mattered was that they were together for long.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a writer who can't write ends but peace'n'out  
> Reach me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
